HUNKAI SERIES ( lengkap )
by AnakAyam11
Summary: CHAP 13 IS UP. Mendapatkan mu adalah sesuatu yang sulit bagiku...tapi melupakan mu adalah hal yang tak mungkin bagiku. . . . hunkai ,jongin!uke , sehun!seme. Slight chankai,
1. chapter 1

Apakah aku salah jika mencintai seseorang? Jelas,terlebih dia adalah sahabatku sendiri. Yang jelas jelas masih mencintai seseorang dari masa lalu nya. Orang itu adalah Oh Sehun dan masa lalu nya Xi Luhan.

Hari demi hari kini telah terlewati. Terlebih hari dimana kejadian memilukan itu terjadi. hari dimana kami kehilangan ketiga member kami. Hari ini tepat 3 tahun semenjak kejadian itu,tak banyak yang berubah. Mungkin hanya suasanannya yang terasa lebih sepi. karna dari ber 12,kini kami hanya tinggal ber 9.

Walau kejadian itu telah lama berlalu...tapi masih ada beberapa member yang merasa kehilangan,termasuk Sehun.

Member sekaligus maknae dalam grup kami ini merasa sangat kehilangan. Tentu kalian tau siapa orang beruntung itu. Benar orang itu adalah Luhan hyung. Karna tak hanya menjadi pair dalam kehidupan para fans,mereka juga menjadi pair di dunia nyata.

Mereka berpacaran mulai dari tahun 2012,tepatnya setelah kami resmi debut. Kalian pasti heran mengapa aku sangat tau tentang hubungan mereka,itu karena aku sangat mencintai salah satu dari mereka. Lebih tepatnya Sehun. Sahabat sekaligus partner dalam setiap kejahilanku.

Sahabat...

yah,kami memanglah sahabat.

aku menyukainya sejak ia pertama kali menginjakan kakinya di gedung SM. Mulai dari itu aku gencar mendekatinya,hingga kami jadi sahabat.

Awalnya kukira ini adalah awal yang bagus,karna aku yakin cinta akan berkembang seiring persasahabatan kami. Tapi itu semua hancur saat Luhan datang.

Sehun yang kala itu melihatnya langsung memutuskan bahwa ia akan menjadikan Luhan sebagai kekasihnya.

Aku terkejut,tentu saja. Ada sedikit perasaan iri disaat Sehun terus terusan menganggungkan Luhan,ada rasa sedih disaat Sehun lebih mengandalkan Luhan.

Tapi itu semua ku telan bulat bulat. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri,aku berjanji akan membuat Sehun mendapatkan Luhan.

Hingga pada akhirnya mereka bersama. Mereka resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih. Aku sedih tentu saja,namun aku bahagia melihatnya terus tersenyum seperti itu.

Hingga sebuah konflik besar muncul. Luhan dan Kris harus keluar dari grup. Aku tak tahu alasannya. Namun saat kulihat wajah Junmyeon hyung,leader sekaligus kekasih Kris hyung saat itu...aku yakin ini adalah keputusan terbaik.

Tidak seperti Junmyeon hyung yang merelakan kekasihnya,Sehun justru merasa terpukul atas keputusan kekasih nya itu. Ia terlihat frustasi. Sebagai sahabat aku hanya dapat menenangkannya,mencoba untuk menjelaskan kondisi Luhan Hyung. Namun Sehun hanya diam. Dan sejak itu,ia bukanlah Sehun yang dulu.

2017

Sejak awal aku tahu Sehun pasti sudah bisa melupakan kejadian 3 tahun lalu tersebut. Namun tidak dengan Kekasih nya. Ia masih mencintai lelaki china tersebut. Ia tahu,ia takkan pernah menemukan laki laki seperti Luhan.

Dibalik sikap nya yang terkesan dingin,diam diam ia menangis. Mengenang laki laki bermata rusa itu. Aku sangat sedih melihatnya seperti itu namun keadaan kami tak seperti dulu lagi. Ia sangat tertutup pada ku ,ia hanya akan berkata seadaanya. Ia akan lebih memilih diam di bandingkan bercanda bersama aku dan Chanyeol hyung. Kalian mungkin melihanya bahagia saat diatas panggung,tapu tidak di belakang panggung. Dia kembali menjadi Oh Sehun yang pendiam.

Aku mencoba untuk sabar dan menunggu nya untuk bicara,tapi tidak selama ini. Ini bahkan sudah 3 tahun,dan aku yakin Luhan hyung juga sudah melupakannya. Lalu mengapa ia harus selalu merasa tersiksa. Maka dari itu,hari ini kuputuskan untuk bicara pada nya.

tok...tok...tok...

"Sehun kau ada di dalam?" Namun tak ada jawaban.

Ku ketuk pintu kamar nya sekali lagi ,tapi nihil. Jadi kuputuskan untuk langsung masuk kekamarnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat aku melihat kamar Sehun dalam kondisi berantakan, bahkan banyak pecahan kaca dari vas bunga di lantai,sedangkan si empunya duduk di lantai dan bersandar pada kaki ranjang.

"Sehun...!?" ku raih sosok lelaki yang sangat kucintai selama bertahun tahun itu. Tapi...

"Lepaskan aku brengsek !"

Tidak,dia bukan Sehun KU. Sehun tak pernah berkata kasar pada ku. Kulihat darah mulai menetrs dari pergelangan tangan kirinya.

'oh tidak. Kau sudah terlalu jau Sehun !'

Aku pun kembali meraihnya,namun ia malah menepis dengan kerasnya sehingga aku jatuh tepat di atas pecahan vas bunga . Tangan ku terlukan ,tidak besar tapi cukup dalam.

Namun aku tidah memperdulikan nya dan masih mencoba meraih Sehun. Kemeja putih yang dipakainya kini sedikit ternodai olel darah dari tangannya. Aku coba untuk mencari kotak p3k di laci nakas Junmyeon Hyung.

Setelah mendapatkan nya aku segera menghampiri Sehun. Ku raih pergelangan tangan nya yang terluka. Lalu Sehun mulai menangis. Tangisan yang buat hatiku berdenyut nyeri,aku tak sanggup lagi untuk membendung air mataku. Pertahananku runtuh saat ini juga. Sehun semakin menangis pilu,kini ia bahkan menguburkan wajahnya di balik lutut nya yang dia tekuk.

Ia menangis pilu,ku lepaskan pergelangan tangannya dan mulai menangis sambil memeluknya. Tubuh tak kalah bergetar dari nya.

Inilah yang kutakutkan. Aku menyesali keputusanku waktu itu. Andai saja aku tak membantunya untuk mendekati Luhan Hyung. Andai saja aku bilang bahwa aku mencintainya...ia mungkin tak akan seperti ini.

"kau tau Jong...hiks... Ia pergi karna aku. Ia tak mencintai ku lagi. Ia berselingkuh dengan Kris hyung. hiks... Aku sudah mencintai nya dengan sepenuh hati ku jong,ta-tapi mengapa ... hiks...dia lebih memilih pergi bersama Kris?"

aku baru tahu tentang hal ini. Pantas saja... Junmyeon hyung terlihat sangat kecewa saat itu. Bukankah sangat sakit,melihat oratang yang kau cintai sepenuh hati selingkuh dengan temanmu sendiri.

"ia sengaja pergi untuk mengindari ku dan Junmyeon hyung. Ia bahkan sudah berkencan dengan Kris sejak lama. Jauh sebelum aku mengencaninya. Mereka bahkan rela melanggar kontrak dan menikah tepat setahun setelah kita debut?!"

"lalu mengapa ia menerimaku jong...ia malah menyakitiku dan membuat aku semakin mencintainya."

Tidak... mengapa tak ada satupun yang memberitahuku soal ini. Mengapa mereka tak pernah memberitahuku?

"tenang lah Sehun...aku disini!"

"tidak Jongin...kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang yang tak mencintai mu !"

Ia mendorongku sehingga pelukan ku terlepas. Aku hanya duduk diam di depannya. Kini ia mulai menampakan wajahnya yqng sendu. Mata nya sembab,terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"kau tak tau Jong-"

"lalu mengapa jika aku tak tahu?" tanyaku lirih. Aku menatap kosong sosok di hadapanku ini.

"KAU TAK AKAN PERNAH MENGERTI A-"

"LALU MENGAPA JIKA AKU TAK MENGERTI SEHUN?! TAK ADA SATUPUN ORANG YANG MENGERTI TENTANG PERASAAN KU..."

"Jong..."

"APA HANYA KAU YANG BOLEH BAHAGIA DISINI SEHUN? AKU BAHKAN RELA MENYAKITI DIRIKU SELAMA BERTAHUN-TAHUN...SEMENTARA KAU? APA KAU PERNAH MENGERTI TENTANG PERASAAN KU SEDIKIT SAJA?!"

Aku marah... Marah pada keadaan. Marah kepada mereka yang tak pernah memberitahuku soal keluar nya Luhan dan Kris. Marah pada Sehun yang terlalu mencintai Luhan. Marah pada diriku sendiri,aku marah pada ketidak jujuran ku pada Sehun. Aku bodoh...sangat bahkan.

Aku hanya ingin Sehun bahagia dengan orang yang ia cintai,bukan malah menderita karna persaannya itu.

"Aku sudah menyerahkan kebahagianku untukmu Sehun...sku rela menyakiti diriku sendiri agar kau dapat berasatu dengan Luhan Hyung. Tapi jika aku tahu akan jadi seperti ini aku menyesal. Menyesal karna tak bisa mempertahankanmu. Aku menyesal Sehun...aku mohon hiks...jangan se-seperti ini,"

Ia hanya diam. Mungkin terkejut akan hal yang ku ucapkan. Aku bahkan tak akan marah jika saat ini juga ia menampar atau membunuhku. Jika Sehun bahagia aku akan dengan senang hati melakakukannya,asalkan ia bahagia.

Sehun tetap berada dalam diamnya hingga 1 jam berlalu. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Aku sudah ikhlas jika ia akan menjauhiku mulai hari ini.

'mulai saat ini...aku akan benar-benar melepaskan mu Oh Sehun."

End

akhirnya pindahan.


	2. 2

Seminggu sudah Sehun dan aku tak bertegur sapa. Ia hanya melewati ku saat kami berpapasan. Ingin rasanya aku menyapanya...tapi aku hanya akan membuatnya kesal.

Waktu aku keluar dari kamar Sehun waktu itu,Chanyeol hyung langsung menghampiri ku dan mengobati telapak tangan ku yang terkena pecahan kaca vas bunga.

"Kau tak apa?"

Aku tahu bahwa hyung ku satu ini pasti sangat khawatir. Ia mungkin terlihat konyol di depan fans. Tapi ia akan menjadi sangat bijak dan penyayang saat di dorm.

"tak apa...ini hanya luka kecil hyung. Jangan khawatir." seru ku.

"kita sudah bersama lebih dari 7 tahun Jongin,aku tahu saat kau sedang berbohong atau memyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi aku tahu mungkin kau harus menenangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu. Tapi ingat,cerita padaku jika kau sudah siap. Nah,sudah selesai. Ayo kita ke kamar."

Chanyeol hyung selalu mengerti ku. Ia tak pernah memaksa aku untuk bercerita pada nya. Ia tahu segalanya tentangku. Tapi ia tak pernah tahu bahwa aku memendam perasaan pada Sehun selama ini.

Sejak insiden itu pula Chanyeol hyung sedikit protektif pada ku. Ia bahkan tidak segan memperlihatkannya di depan member lainnya. Semua orang mengira bahwa kami berpacaran sehingga mereka terus saja menjahili kami. Tapi tidak dengan satu orang,disana ada Sehun yang menatap kami dengan sinis.

'apa dia masih marah padaku?'

skip

Jadwal kami yang senggang membuat para member lainnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah orang tuanya atau sekedar berjalan keluar menikmati udara musim semi yang mulai terasa.

Tapi tidak dengan ku...aku hanya menghabiskan waktu libur ku dengan tidur seharian. Jujur aku sangat lelah karena jadwal individu ku yang lebih banyak di bandingkan member lain. Belum lagi aku harus pergi ke Jepang untuk melakukan shooting drama terbaruku.

Namun bukan hanya aku yang berada di dorm ini. Ada Sehun juga. Aku baru mengetahuinya ketika mengantarkan Chanyeol hyung ke depan pintu dorm. Saat itu Sehun hanya menatap ku datar.

Aku sedang berbaring di kasurku. Sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar tidur,atau lebih tepatnya...tak ingin tidur. Aku masih memikirkan Sehun. Bukannya berhenti mencintai nya,aku malah semakin jatuh pada nya.

Tidak,ini tidak benar. Aku benar-benar terlihat seperti pecundang jika seperti ini. Tak lama ku dengar pintu kamar ku terbuka. Aku pun segera memejamkam mataku dan berbaring membelakangi pintu kamar.

"Jongin...aku tahu kau tidak benar-benar tidur. Bangunlah,ada yang harus aku bicarakan padamu."

Suara orang itu. Suara yang paling ku rindukan sekaligus aku hindari. Aku membuka mata ku perlahan namun tidak berbalik pada si lawan bicara.

"bicaralah...aku akan mendengarkan mu."

Ia tak mendengarkanku. Ia malah membalikkan badan ku untuk menghadap pada nya.

"mengapa harus berbohong?" ucapnya dingin

"apa maksudmu , Sehun-ssi?,"

"mengapa harus bilang kau mencintai ku jika pada kenyataannya kau bemesraan dengan Chanyeol Hyung? jika kau ingin menenangkan ku ,kau tak perlu berbohong!" aku melihat amarah dari mata nya.

"aku tidak berbohong saat aku bilang aku mencintaimu. Dan aku juga tidak berpacaran dengan Chanyeol hyung!"

"benarkah? kau tak benar-benar terlihat mencintai ku. Apakah pantas jika seseorang yang mencintai ku malah terlihat asik bersama orang lain. Bahkan terlihat bahagia?sedangkan aku dalam keterpurukan! apa kah pantas?"

aku kemudian bangkit untuk menatap mata kelam itu... Mata yang bahkan membuatku benar-benar jatuh cinta setiap kali menatapnya.

"aku bahkan kesakitan selama ini? apa kah aku tak pantas bahagia?? JAWAB AKU!!? aku mencintaimu sepanjang hidup ku. Lalu di saat aku sedikit berbahagia kau marah?? Lalu aku harus apa?? menangis sepertimu? atau meminta Luhan Hyung kembali padamu?"

"8 tahun aku memendam nya Sehun. Apakah salah jika aku bahagia untuk sesaat?? aku bahkan tak bisa makan dengan baik saat kau dan Luhan resmi berpacaran."

Laki laki itu diam. Mata nya sedikit membola saat aku mengungkapkan isi hatiku. Ia meraih tanganku,mencium luka di telapak tangan ku.

" waktu itu aku melihat Chanyeol hyung mengobati nya. Apakah masih terasa sakit? apakah aku selalu melukaimu Jongin? aku menyakiti hatimu bahkan tanganmu...mengapa kau tetap mencintai pria BAJINGAN ini? kau pantas bersama orang yang lebih bisa menghargaimu dan mencintai mu. Bukan laki laki bodoh sepertiku..."

"maaf Jongin!"

Dan saat itu pula pertahananku runtuh. Satu kata yang membuat ku kembali jatuh cinta padanya. Aku memukulnya dengan tanganku yang terbebas dari genggamannya.

"seharusnya hiks...kau tak melakukan ini. a- aku semakin tidak bisa melepasmu. hiks..."

"kalau begitu,jangan lepaskan aku Jongin."

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada ku dan,

chup

menciumku...

menyalurkan semua rasa bersalahnya. Ia menahan tengkukku agar ciuman kami tidak terlepas. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian ia melepaskan panggutan kami. Ia menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi ku.

"kalau begitu,jangan pernah lepaskan aku Jongin. Buat aku cinta padamu."

"apakah aku hiks... hanya pelampiasan?"

chup

"tidak...aku hanya baru sadar,mengapa aku harus meratapi seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah mencintai ku. Seharusnya aku melihat orang ini...orang yang ada di hadapanku ini. Orang yang telah mengorbankan cintanya demi aku."

"jadi Kim Jongin,mau kah kau mengorbankan sedikit waktumu lagi untuk mengajari aku cara mencintai mu?"

Dan aku tak akan pernah menyesal dengan semua pengorbananku selama ini. Asalkan Sehun bisa selalu berada di sampingku.

"terima kasih Sehun. Aku bahkan rela mengorbankan 1000 tahun ku untuk membuatmu mencintai ku.!"

dan aku berjanji...aku tak akan meninggalkan mu seperi Luhan Hyung.

end


	3. 3

Ku kira...perjuangan ku sudah selesai saat kau sadar dan ingin mencintaiku. Namun,mengapa ini terlalu sulit? Kau masih menggumamkan nama itu,nama pria yang selalu kau banggakan. Cinta pertama mu... Xi Luhan. Lalu apa aku harus benar-benar berhenti kali ini?

Setelah kejadian hari itu,aku dan Sehun semakin dekat hampir seperti dulu...yah dulu. Kau tahu,kesempatan kedua tidak akan pernah seindah yang pertama. Dan aku baru menyadari itu, Sehun memang kembali dekat dengan ku...namun seperti ada jarak di antara kami.

Ia tak lagi bersikap seperti dulu, Malah terkesan hati-hati saat berbicara atau bercanda padaku. Aku kira mungkin ia hanya tak terbiasa setelah mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya atau, perkataannya hari hanyalah wujud dari rasa frustasi nya . Lalu apakah ia benar-benar menganggapku sebagai Jongin, atau pengganti Luhan.

Tidak,aku bukan egois...aku hanya merasa bahwa di tolak lebih menenangkan dibandingkan seperti ini. Tapi aku sudah di butakan untuk kedua kalinya, Karna aku ingin selalu ada di sampingnya.

Aku mulai bertindak, bersikap seperti biasanya. Bermain bersama para member dan juga Sehun. Aku bahkan lebih aktif untuk mendekati nya. Tertawa, saat ia mengeluarkan lelucon. Memasak makanan saat ia lapar. Membangunkannya saat kami harus latihan. Sebisa mungkin aku menempelinya seperti parasit. Yah parasit,

"Sehun temani aku di dorm yah... aku takut jika harus sendirian disana." saat ini kami sedang latihan untuk konser yang akan kami gelar dalam beberapa minggu kedepan.

"kalau begitu tetap lah disini. Lagi pula mengapa harus pulang di saat semua orang bekerja keras disini, Dasar manja!" kau tau terkadang parasit memang harus di musnah kan,bukan?

"baiklah,biar Jongin pulang denganku saja. Lagi pula aku juga sudah sangat lelah. Ayo Nini kita pulang." Chanyeol hyung segera merangkul ku dan menarik ku ke luar ruang latihan.

"Sehun jaga ucapanmu." seru Kyungsoo hyung dan setelah itu aku benar-benar pergi meninggalkan mereka di ruang latihan.

"Jongin!" Chanyeol hyung memanggilku setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Setelah itu ia segera duduk di samping ku, yang saat itu berada di kasurku.

"sabar lah...aku tahu dia mengabaikan dan jadi lebih ketus padamu akhir-akhir ini." dia menepuk bahu ku.

"tenang lah hyung. Aku tipe orang yang setia. Di abaikan tak bisa menggoyahkanku." aku tersenyum, walau aku tahu hati ku sedang protes karna tingkah ku yang terlalu sok kuat ini.

"kau harus belajar untuk dapat berbohong lebih baik lagi Nini. Kau sangat buruk."

Tes

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?, ku kira ia benar-benar berniat untuk menyukaiku... ya lihat apa yang dia lakukan. Mengabaikan ku? Berkata ketus? menganggapku sebagai parasitnya? Haruskan aku benar-benar mengorbankan seumur hidup ku untuk menunggu cintanya?"

"aku mungkin tak tahu bagaimana rasa nya menjadi dirimu. Tapi kau harus tahu satu hal, mengalah bukan berarti kau kalah ,terkadang kau harus mengalah untuk kebahagiaannya. Dan ingat , berhenti lah ketika kau sudah sangat lelah. Belajar untuk menerima keadaan...dan bukalah hatimu untuk orang lain"

"hyung..."

Aku pun segera memeluknya erat. Chanyeol Hyung selalu ada disaat seperti ini. Disaat aku bersedih karna Sehun. Dia akan menenangkan ku dan memberiku nasehatnya.

"ini sudah malam Nini, kau harus tidur." aku sedikit melonggarkan pelukan ku dan kembali memeluknya.

"aku ingin tidur bersama Channie hyung."

"kkk~ baiklah beruanh manis. Kau boleh tidur bersama pria tampan malam ini. Selamat tidur Nini."

"eunggg... selamat tidur Hyungie."

Sehun. Laki-laki itu bahkan tak pernah menegurku sekarang. Apa ini benar-benar petunjuk dari tuhan, bahwa Sehun bukanlah untukku. Tapi mengapa tuhan membiarkan aku mencintainya? Tuhan bisa kah kau lenyapkan perasaan ini seperti lenyapnya perkataan manis Sehun waktu itu. Aku lelah jika harus di tarik ulur seperti ini.

Skip

Apa ini benar-benar akhir untuk kita Sehun? Apa kau benar-benar tak bisa ku raih? Apa aku harus benar-benar menyerah kali ini? Tapi bagaimana ini, aku benar-benar mencintaimu .

Kau sangat dekat Sehun. Apa karna itu kau sulit ku raih? Aku hanya berharap kau tiba-tiba berubah hari ini. Tidak menjauhiku, kembali pada ku, kembali bersama denganku. Aku harus menentukan sekarang. Benar aku harus bertanya pada Sehun tentang hal ini.

"Sehun...ada yang ingin ku bicarakan." aku segera menahan Sehun yang seperti nya akan pergi keluar dorm.

"tidak ak-"

"ini tentang perkataanmu waktu itu. Kau tak bersungguh-sungguh saat mengucapkan nya bukan? Kau hanya menenangkan ku waktu itu." tidak ada siapa pun di dorm. Semua orang pergi keluar dan Hanya tersisa aku dan Sehun di sini.

"kau terlalu berlebihan Jongin...bukan kah aku sudah bilang untuk menunggu ku Jongin. Kau selalu menempeli ku seperti parasit. Dan berhenti untuk terlihat menyedihkan di depan semua orang dan membuat ku terlihat kejam padamu. Ini semua salahmu Jongin, aku tak pernah meminta mu untuk mencintai ku." Kaki ku lemas saat ini, aku terlalu lemah untuk berdiri. Aku tak sanggup untuk menatap matanya. Ia benar aku tak pantas menyalahkannya karna ini adalah keputusan ku sendiri. Keputusan untuk terus mencintai nya.

"Jika a-aku harus menunggu mu, Maka itu akan benar-benar menghabiskan seribu tahun Sehun. Seharusnya kau membiarkanku saat itu. Kau hanya...hanya harus terus mengabaikan ku Sehun, bukannya malah berbalik dan berkata kau akan belajar mencintai ku. Baiklah Sehun mungkin aku memang harus berhenti sampai disini. Aku tak bisa menahan nya lagi..." aku menepuk dadaku dengan keras, rasa nya sangat sakit hingga aku terjatuh dan meringkuk di depannya.

"wah...kkk~ mengapa sakit sekali." aku terkekeh seperti orang gila. Mengapa efek Sehun sangat besar padaku.

"pergi lah Sehun. Seseorang mungkin menunggu mu." setelah itu aku beranjak dari ruang tamu menuju kamar ku.

'seharusnya kau lakukan itu sejak awal. Kau tak akan pernah mendapatkan kebahagianmu dari ku'

End


	4. 4

Normal pov

Mungin ini memang akhir yang harus mereka rasakan. Jongin tak lagi mengaharapkan Sehun ia tahu cepat atau lambat akan seperti ini. Ia seharusnya sadar diri, ia mungkin belum pantas untuk Sehun. Ia bukan lah Luhan, orang yang selalu Sehun banggakan atau orang selalu diimpikannya setiap malam. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Jongin sangat mencintai bajingan itu. Mau seberapa besarpun salah Sehun, Jongin tetap mencintainya

Kata orang, kau akan semakin kuat dengan semua luka mu, tapi mengapa Jongin malah terlihat semakin menyedihkan.

Tapi untungnya akhir-akhir ini Jongin sedikit hidup lebih normal. Semua waktu nya di habiskan untuk bekerja dan bekerja. Belum lagi ia harus pergi pulang balik Jepang dan Korea untuk menyelesaikan drama nya. Tapi Chanyeol lebih suka Jongin yang seperti ini, dari pada Jongin beberapa hari yang lalu.

Setelah ucapan Sehun waktu itu, Jongin terus mengurung dirinya dikamar. Ia bahkan tak makan dan tidur . Apa yang ia lakukan hanyalah terus menangis hingga mampu membuat Chanyeol ingin membunuh pemuda yang telah menyakiti Nini nya itu. Sungguh Jongin bukan lah tipe orang seperti ini. Jongin yang di kenal Chanyeol adalah anak yang periang dan menjadi kesayangan para hyung nya. Dan Chanyeol berjanji takkan membiarkan Jongin kembali terpuruk. Dan dia lah orang yang akan membahagiakan Jongin.

"Nini tidur lah. Ini sudah sangat larut." kamar ini hanya di tempati oleh Chanyeol dan Jongin karna Kyungsoo sedang berada di rumah kedua orang tuanya.

"sebentar lagi hyung...Aku sudah sangat lelah harus bolak balik Jepang dan Korea ,jadi akan lebih baik jika aku menghapalkan naskahnya agar aku bisa menyelesaikan drama-drama ini dengan cepat." Jongin kembali menatap tumpukan kertas di depannya.

"Yak Hyungie~ kkk hen...tikhan Chanie hyung!" Chanyeol segera menaiki ranjang Jongin dan menggelitiki pemuda tan itu hingga kini berada di bawah Chanyeol. Sedikit ambigu untuk di jelaskan sebenarnya, terlebih untuk seseorang yang berada di ambang pintu kamar Chankai tersebut.

' persetan dengan menunggu ku Jong! '

skip

Sesaat yang lalu konser baru saja berakhir dan tebaklah siapa yang paling lelah disini. Tentu saja Kim Jongin. di pagi harinya ia harus menyelesaikan shooting di Jepang dan harus kembali terbang ke negara lain untuk konser Exo. Maka dari itu wajar jika saat ini pemuda manis itu tengah sibuk beristirahat di kamar hotel.

Sebelum itu mari kita lihat bagaimana keadaan Junmyeon sang leader. Kamarnya baru saja di datangi oleh manager. Bukan karna performance mereka jelek tapi soal-

"Junmyeon-ah ada apa dengan kalian hah? Kalian ada masalah,eoh?"

"tidak Hyung. Memangnya kenapa?" Junmyeon berpura-pura tak tahu tentang apa yang terjadi. Jujur saja ia sudah dapat memprediksikan apa yang akan di bicarakan oleh Sang Manager.

"kau lihat tadi, mengapa Jongin dan Chanyeol mengabaikan Sehun dan hanya bermain berdua saja. Kau tahu bukan bahwa fans akan berfikir yang tidak-tidak nanti nya. Bahkan beberapa sudah memposting prilaku para member." Junmyeon tahu cepat atau lambat orang-orang pasti akan menyadari sikap Chanyeol dan Jongin terhadap Sehun. Ia juga heran, dulu Jongin dan Sehun selalu menempel tetapi beberapa waktu kemarin Jongin seperti sengaja untuk mengindari Sehun.

"aku akan memberitahu mereka hyung." setelah itu sang manager keluar dan meninggalkan Junmyeon sendiri. Ia lalu mengubungi semua membernya untuk berkumpul di kamarnya.

Tak lama berselang seluruh member berkumpul terkecuali satu orang-

"dimana Jongin?"

"ia sedang istirahat di kamar nya. Kau tahu dia baru saja menyelesaikan shooting di Jepang dan langsung kemari saat pagi tadi. Ia bahkan tidak sempat istirahat dan langsung latihan." Sehun sedikit tidak senang dengan ucapan Chanyeol yang seolah-olah paling mengetahui Jongin.

"dia saja yang terlalu manja." Sehun segera membalas perkataan Chanyeol.

"kau yang keterlaluan Sehun. Apa kau tak tahu bagaimana lelahnya Jongin saat ini?"

"memang kenapa? dia sendiri yang mengambil semua pejerjaan itu. Sudah tahu lemah malah memaksakan diri." Chanyeol segera berdiri dan mencengkram kerah baju Sehun.

"diam kau bajingan. Berhenti bicara seperti kau tahu tentang semuanya. Memang kau pikir siapa penyebab Jongin jadi seperti ini,hah?"

"kau bajingan, KAU !" Bibir Sehun terkatup tak bisa berdalih lagi. Setelah itu Chanyeol segera melepaskan cengkraman nya pada Sehun. Semua member terdiam sambil memcerna apa yang mereka dengar. Junmyeon sekarang mengeti mengapa keadaan nya jadi seperti ini.

"Sehun ikut aku sekarang! dan kalian jangan ada yang berani MENGIKUTI kami. termasuk kau Chanyeol." Junmyeon segera keluar dari kamar dan di ikuti oleh Sehun.

skip

" kenapa kita ke sini?" Sehun tak mengerti apa yang tengah di pikirkan oleh Junmyeon saat ini, karna ia pikir bertemu denga nya bukan lah sebuah langkah yang tepat.

"Kita harus menyelesaikan ini.", ujar Junmyeon dingin.

kriettt

"Chanie hyung kau sudah dat- eoh Junmyeon hyung,ada apa? " terkejut...tentu saja Jongin terkejut saat Junmyeon dan juga Sehun datang ke kamarnya. Jongin masih sedikit jet lag sebenarnya, tapi ia bisa lihat dari tatapan Junmyeon bahwa ia harus menjelaskan sesuatu disini.

"aku sudah tahu masalah kalian. Dan aku harap kalian tidak kekanak-kanakan seperti ini. Kalian sudah dewasa sudah sepantasnya kalian berpikir secara luas dan tidak ceroboh dalam mengambil keputusan."

"aku sudah melupakannya hyung. Tapi kau tahu...parasit tidak seharusnya kembali setelah ia dibasmi." Jongin menatap Junmyeon dalam. Jongin tahu hyung nya yang satu ini akan mengerti keadaannya.

"bisa kah kau berhenti bertingkah kekanak-kanakan Jongin?" Sehun tidak suka Jongin menyindirnya seperti ini, itu hanya akan membuat nya semakin jahat di mata orang-orang.

"bisa kah berhenti bicara seakan kau korban dan aku si pelakunya? kau membuat ku terlihat jahat, Jongin!" lanjut Sehun. Sementara Jongin hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar penuturan Sehun.

' semenjijikan itu kah aku di matamu Sehun? '

"pergi lah aku lelah...aku harus kembali lebih awal esok pagi." Jongin segera berbaring dan menutup seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya dengan selimut. Ia tak sanggup untuk menahan air matanya. Kalimat Sehun sangat menghancurkannya.

' kau jahat. Lalu mengapa aku masih mencintai mu? '

" Sehun tunggulah di luar. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku kata kan pada Jongin." Junmyeon yang sedari tadi diam pun akhirnya menyuruh Sehun untuk keluar. Ia tahu adik satu marga nya ini pasti sedanh sangat sedih saat ini.

" Jongin...lihat aku!" setelah itu Jongin bangkit dan segera memeluk Junmyeon erat. Dan Junmyeon hanya dapat menenangkan adiknya itu.

"hyung... apa yang harus aku lakukan? hiks... "

"jauhi dia Jongin...itu adalah yang terbaik."

"tapi aku terlalu takut kehilangan nya hyung. A-aku mencintai nya."

"kau hanya kurang sabar Jong!"

"aku bahkan menunggu selama lebih dari 7 tahun hyung. lalu sampai kapan aku harus terus menunggu!"

"kau yang bodoh Jongin. Tak ada yang menyuruh mu untuk menunggu selama itu. Tak masalah jika kau berhenti sesaat. Karna bagaimana pun juga kau tidak bisa memaksakan keadaan. Kau hanya perlu melepasnya sesekali, jika ia jodoh mu maka ia akan kembali padamu."

"hyung~"

"dasar beruang hitam. Seharusnya kau bercerita pada ku atau Chanyeol sedari dulu. Bukannya memendam hal ini sendirian. Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"hyungie~ aku ingin tidur bersama mu."

"menjijikan kau Kim."

"kau juga Kim bodoh!"

"kau berani mengataiku bodoh huh? baiklah aku akan menghukummu malam ini!" Junmyeon menyeringai jahat, "aku akan menyuruh Sehun pindah kesini. Lagi pula kau masih jet lag dan aku rasa Sehun harus merawatmu."

"aku tak mau hyung! kan masih ada Chanyeol hyung?!"

" kau gila?! dia pasti sedang bermesraan dengan si Baekhyun."

"hyung~"

end


	5. 5

Jongin pov

Sehun ada disini...di samping ku. Terkutuklah Junmyeon hyung yang menyuruhnya menjaga ku. Bukan nya tidur aku malah sibuk menghentikan detak jantungku.

"Jongin... maaf kan aku soal yang waktu itu. Aku mungkin memang keterlaluan kemarin. Tapi aku harap kau juga paham dengan kondisi ku."

Aku hanya menggumam sebagai balasan. Sungguh aku tak tahu harus senang atau malah sedih karna perkataan Sehun. Ia senang saat Sehun minta maaf padanya, tapi perkataan Sehun juga sangat menyadarkannya bahwa sampai sekarang Sehun tidak pernah sedikit pun ada rasa suka padanya. Ia juga sadar bahwa mau seberapa keraspun ia mencoba membuat Sehun suka padanya akan percuma jika Sehun tidak menginginkannya.

"tidur lah... Jongin, aku tahu jika jet lag itu sangat menyakitkan."

Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan tidur Sehun. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku tidur dalam keadaan seperti ini. Melihat mu terasa sangat menyenangkan sekaligus menampar ku kedalam kenyataan bahwa kau tak akan pernah jadi milikmu. Sehun terlalu jauh untuknya, tapi terlalu dekat untuk ia hindari.

"Jongin bisakah aku tidur di samping mu? Aku juga sangat lelah."

"mengapa tidak tidur si kamar mu sendiri?"

" Junmyeon hyung tidak mengizinkan aku untuk meninggalkanmu."

"Mengapa kau mendengarkan nya. pergilah aku sudah baikkan. Lagipula kau tampak tak nyaman berada di dekat ku."

"tidak Jongin ini juga sebagai bentuk permintaan maafku karna sudah membuat mu sedih akhir-akhir ini."

Dan kau benar-benar seperti bajingan,Oh Sehun. Aku lebih suka kau terus menyakiti ku dari pada kau berperilaku seperti ini . Kau terlalu bimbang dengan sikap mu Oh Sehun. Aku bisa mati menderita jika kau terus mempermainkan aku dengan sikap mu yang terus berubah seperti ini.

Aku merasakan sisi kanan ranjang ku memberat dan aku tahu saat ini bahwa pemuda pucat itu sudah terbaring di sebelah ku.

grep

Ia memelukku dari belakang karna sedari tadi aku terus mrmbelakangi nya. Hati ku berdenyut nyeri karna aku kembali tersadar bahwa Sehun tak pernah menganggapku lebih.

"Bukan kah dulu kita sering seperti ini Jongin?"

Apa yang kalian harapkab dari ku? Berbalik dan memeluknya juga? Berkata bahwa aku mencintainya dan berharap ia membalas dengan kalimat yang sama? Aku tak senaive itu...aku mungkin masih sangat mencintainya tapi aku sadar di mana tempat ku. Lagipula aku juga sudah menyerah dan melepaskan Sehun meski aku tak rela.

"Aku menyayangimu Jongin...

kau sahabat terbaik yang aku miliki."

end

note: jadi aku dapat masukan tadi...aku juga sebenarnya agak bingung sama format cerita ku. aku pengen bikin selipan one shoot dari pair lainnya, tapi hunkai series nya belum end.

jadi aku bakal pindahin hunkai series nya di tempat lain. trus buat di kai drabble aku cuma post ff one shoot atau two shoot dari hunkai chankai kriskai baekai dll. Karna aku yakin hunkai series nya pasti bakal lama dan lebih dari 8 chap ... jadi gimana saran kalian.


	6. 6

Sehun...bisakah kita lebih dari ini?

Bukankah tidak terlalu sulit untuk mencoba keluar dari zona ini?

Aku percaya dengan seluruh kekuatan yang ku miliki. Aku yakin kau akan mengalah dan kembali bersama ku dengan status yang berbeda.

Tapi pendirianmu sangatlah kuat. Sebesar apa tembok yang kau bangun, Sehun. Mengapa terlalu sulit bahkan hanya untuk membuat celah disana. Sekuat apapun aku meruntuhkannya, sekuat itu pula tembok itu menahannya.

Kau terus memperkuat pertahananmu, sehingga aku menyerah. Tapi mengapa hanya dengan satu kalimat aku kembali berharap padamu lagi?, Kenapa kau mengatakannya Sehun, di saat aku baru saja berusaha untuk membangun bendungan rindu yang sama kokohnya dengan tembok yang kau bangun. Walau aku tahu ada lebel sahabat di akhirnya. Tak bisakah aku berharap bahwa kau benar-benar mencoba untuk menerima ku kali ini?

"Hiks..."

Aku sudah menahan sakit selama ini. Aku sudah belajar bagaimana agar terlihat tegar di mata semua orang. Tapi sisi bodoh ku datang lagi. Kenapa semua sel saraf ku terganggu jika mendengarkan seluruh kata manismu?

"Jongin kau ... Menangis?"

Tidak! Aku bodoh Sehun. Aku bodoh jika semua berhubungan denganmu. Kau bajingan! Sialan! Manusia paling brengsek yang pernah ku temui. Tapi mengapa aku tak bisa mengucapkan nya tepat di hadapanmu. Aku terlalu takut kau tersakiti dengan kata-kata ku. Meski aku tahu kau sering melakukan nya padaku.

"Jongin apa aku menyakiti mu?"

Iya! Kau selalu melakukannya Sehun, namun kau tak pernah sadar.

Sehun membalikkan tubuh ku hingga berhadapan dengan nya.

"Jangan menangis Jongin..."

Kalimatnya terdengar seperti menyuruh ku untuk terus menangis... Hentikan Sehun. Jangan seperti ini.

"Ku harap... setelah ini kita dapat bersahabat seperti dulu Jongin. Aku sangat merindukan saat kita bersama dulu."

Kau yang membangun segala pertahananmu Sehun. Kau yang menolak kehadiranku.

"Kalau begitu jauhi aku Sehun..."

Aku menatap matanya, ia sedikit mengerutkan alisnya heran.

"Karna aku belum bisa menganggapmu seperti dulu, seorang sahabat. Kau harus memberikan aku waktu untuk melupakan perasaanku padamu."

Seketika rengkuhan Sehun melonggar, dan hal ini ku manfaatkan untuk segera memberi jarak antara kami. Dan akhirnya kami terdiam dengan segala pemikiran kami.

Aku terus menguatkan diriku sendiri. Aku sudah berjanji pada hatiku sendiri, bahwa aku harus belajar melepaskan nya sebelum terlambat. Aku sering berpikir tentang masa depan yang harus ku hadapi nanti nya. Apakah itu bersama Sehun atau tanpanya.

Tak lama pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakan sosok Chanyeol hyung yang sedang menatap Sehun tajam. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, pemuda pucat itu bangkit dan keluar kamar.

" Jaga dia hyung..." Setidaknya aku sedikit mendengar kalimat lirih dari Sehun untuk Chanyeol hyung.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Lihat dimana posisimu sekarang. Apa kau berhak mengkhawatirkan orang yang selalu kau sakiti. Pergilah...dan jangan harap kau bisa mendekati Jongin lagi."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan hyung?"

"Aku sudah cukup bodoh membiarkan Jongin berharap padamu. Dan lihat...kau malah menyia-nyiakannya. Jadi jangan harap untuk adanya kesempatan kedua. Aku sendiri lah yang akan menjadi benteng untuk Jongin agar terhindar darimu."

Chanyeol hyung segera menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya. Ia kemudian menghampiri ku dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang, memunggungiku.

"Jangan harap untuk bisa memberinya kesempatan kedua Jongin. Karna aku sendiri yang akan memastikan bahwa ia tak akan pernah berada di dekatmu lagi."

"Hyung... jangan kekanakan. Jangan hanya karna masalahku ,kau dan Sehun jadi bertengkar seperti ini. Pikirkan member lainnya hyung. Dan kau pikir fans tidak khawatir dengan ini. Kau ingin kejadian kemarin terulang hyung?" Aku segera bangkit dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau pikir aku hanya bisa diam Jongin. Aku tahu kau sangat depresi kemarin hingga kau menerima tawaran gila dari CEO Lee untuk berpacaran dengan Kristal sunbae. Dan berhenti terlihat baik-baik saja Jongin, padahal secara diam-diam kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Kau memang sangat mengerti ku Hyung. Mengapa aku tak dapat mencintai orang seperti mu. Mengapa harus Sehun?

"Sudah lah hyung...yang terpenting aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Aku hanya butuh dukungan mu sekarang."

Yah...dukunganmu hyung. Agar aku tak kembali jatuh padanya.

"Aku membencimu jika terluka seperti ini Jongin."

Aku juga benci terlihat lemah seperti ini hyung. Semua sangat melelahkan bukan? Tunggu lah sebentar lagi hyung, aku akan segera melupakan nya dan kembali menjadi Jongin yang dulu .

"Terima kasih hyung...nah, sebaikanya kita tidur. Aku ada penerbangan pagi, esok."

"Baiklah Nini ku sayang. Hari ini kau beruntung karna seorang pangeran akan menemani mu tidur "

"Kau menjijikan hyung!"

Setidaknya aku punya alasan untuk terus bertahan di sini hyung. Aku bahagia memiliki ksatria seperti mu.

End

Note:

Yeah akhirnya pindah lapak juga. Tapi tetap yah konsepnya end tiap series.

Dan buat yang penasaran dengan hubungan chan-baek aku bakal jawab di series depan


	7. 7

Someone's pov

Park Chanyeol ... Mungkin hampir seluruh orang mengenal sosok nya sebagai Happy virus di grup nya- Exo , tapi tak banyak yang tahu sosok yang ada di dalamnya... Sosok yang terlampau tegar hingga kau pantas menyebutnya sebagai seorang malaikat.

Mungkin jika ada yang mengatakan malaikat tanpa sayap ... Kau tak perlu ragu mengatakan bahwa itu Chanyeol. Bukan berlebihan, namun kau akan terkagum-kagum dengan sosok nya. Sifatnya yang gentle dan sabar. Sikapnya yang tegas namun baik hati. Ia mungkin tidak benar-benar seperti malaikat karna mungkin ia masih melakukan beberapa dosa kecil, seperti... Berbohong. Dia sangat pandai menutupi keadaannya termasuk kepada dirinya sendiri. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia mampu dan baik-baik saja. Walau pun semua orang berhasil dia tipu, tapi dia tak akan bisa menipu dirinya sendiri. Terkadang ia menangis sendiri. Tapi itu segera berganti menjadi tawa hangat karna adik tersayangnya yang selalu menghiburnya...walau sang adik tak tau apa masalah sang hyung.

"Hyung...kau kenapa melamun?" Ujar sang adik saat mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang duduk sendirian di teras dan menatap kosong pemandangan jalan raya Seoul malam hari .

"Tidak...aku hanya... hanya sedang berpikir. Yah... berpikir." Mata itu menatap sang adik . Bibir nya menyunggingkan senyum khasnya. Namun sang adik tahu, hyung nya sedang dalam keadaan yang buruk.

"Kau pernah bilang bahwa aku adalah pembohong yang buruk hyung... tapi kau tahu, kau bahkan lebih buruk dariku."

Lalu Chanyeol harus apa? Dengan lantangnya ia menasehati sang adik. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan sekarang, ia hanya tak lebih dari seorang bermulut besar. Ia tak pernah melihat dirinya sendiri... Dia hanya ingin orang lain berbahagia dengan mengabaikan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tahu Nini... Aku rasa aku sedang jatuh cinta." Ia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada sang adik- Jongin.

"Benarkah? Woah...hebat. Dengan siapa hyung?"

Mata jernih itu menatapnya dengan berbinar. Lalu apa Chanyeol rela berbohong pada makhluk manis di depannya ini?

"Emm... Rahasia!" Chanyeol meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir nya.

"Ya... Ayolah hyung bukankah tidak ada rahasia di antara kita?"

"Tidak! Aku tak akan memberitahu mu!" Terlalu sering berbohong membuat bibir nya terlihat lepas saat berbicara. Tapi dia tak akan bisa menghentikan detak jantungnya yang seakan mengitung banyak dosa kebohongan yang ia lakukan.

"Baiklah." Pemuda tan itu bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol, yang langsung di kejar oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik lengan kurus itu hingga sang empunya berhenti berjalan. Tiba-tiba saja mereka menjadi tontonan bagi member lainnya yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Semua melihatnya dengan tanya...tapi tidak dengan seseorang yang menatapnya kesal. Siapa lagi jika bukan Oh Sehun.

"Kau marah Nini?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku marah?" Mata nya terlihat marah dan- sedikit kecewa, mungkin. Tapi itu lah yang sejauh ini Chanyeol dapat tangkap dari sang adik.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Lalu kau bilang?" Chanyeol sedikit bingung dengan sikap Jongin yang tengah merajuk ini, sangat imut sekaligus mengerikan.

"Nini-"

" Malam ini tidurlah dengan Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol-ssi." Setelah itu pintu kamar mereka tertutup dengan kerasnya.

Chanyeol tahu jika ia salah disini. Tapi jika ia memberi tahu Jongin tentang siapa orang yang ia cintai maka itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Walau ia tahu, cepat atau lambat ini akan terbongkar.

"Chan tidurlah di kamarku!" Seru Baekhyun.

"Tidak...aku akan tidur dengan Sehun saja.. "

"Yak...siapa bilang aku mau tidur dengan mu!" Terdengar suara Sehun tak terima dengan penuturan Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau tak mau keluar saja. Tidur di kamar Baekhyun." Katakan Chanyeol gila...karna sungguh ia terlihat aneh sekarang.

"Kalau begitu biar Sehun tidur di kamar ku saja. Bagaimana?" Usul Baekhyun.

Cklek

Tanpa member ketahui Chanyeol telah memasuki kamar yang ia dan Jongin tempati.

"Dia pasti sudah gila karna masuk kedalam kandang beruang yang tengah marah!" Dan omongan Jongdae tersebut hanya di hadiahi pukulan sayang dari sang kekasih -Kim Minseok.

Sementara di dalam kamar sana Chanyeol berusaha untuk mendekati sang adik yang tengah berbaring membelakangi nya.

"Hey...kau marah padaku Nini?" Chanyeol mengusap pelan kepala sang adik. Jongin hanya menggeleng keras sebagai jawaban. Chanyeol pun membalikkan tubuh yang lebih muda dengan sedikit paksaan.

"Lalu mengapa kau bersikap seperti ini?" Chanyeol membelai pipi Jongin dengan gemas.

"Aku hanya sedikit kecewa karna hyung tak memberitahuku." Chanyeol segera mencubit pipi gembul Jongin gemas. Dan Jongin semakin menggembungkan pipi nya.

"Imut nya..."

"Hyung..."

"Baiklah aku akan memberitahu siapa orang yang aku cintai selama ini "

Mata bulat Jongin berbinar cerah, ia segera bangkit dari tidur nya dan menyimak setiap kalimat yang akan dikeluarkan Chanyeol.

"Dia... Kau pasti mengenalnya..."

"Dia member Exo juga?"

"Iya..."

"Sudah berapa lama kau menyukainya?"

"Pasti nya aku menyukainya lebih dulu , sebelum ia menyukai orang lain."

"Kau sudah menyukainya selama itu? Wah hebar kau hyung..."

"Kau tidak berkaca Nini... kau juga sama dengan ku."

"Tidak hyung... kau lebih tegar dari ku. "

"Tentu saja, karna aku tak ingin seperti mu. Akan lebih baik mencintai nya dalam diam...dari pada aku harus terlihat menyedihkan di depannya. Setidaknya aku akan terlihat kuat, agar bisa menjadi tempat ia bersandar saat ia bersedih atau di sakiti oleh orang yang dia cintai."

Ini lah sisi melankolis seorang Park Chanyeol. Ia berbicara lantang namun dengan kepedihan di matanya. Jongin tau di lain sisi Park Chanyeol sedang menyindir nya karna terlihat lemah saat bersama Sehun. Namun ia juga tahu bahwa hyung nya pasti sangat sedih selama ini.

Sedangkan seseorang di depan pintu sana tengah mengepalkan tangannya erat. Orang itu tahu jika cepat atau lambat ini pasti akan terjadi... Tali cinta yang saling terhubung namun tak pernah saling terbalaskan.

' sudah terlalu terlambat jika aku menyesali nya. Seharusnya aku sadar lebih awal, jika seperti ini pada akhirnya. '

"Lalu siapa nama orang itu hyung?"

Chanyeol bimbang untuk memberitahunya atau menyimpannya lebih lama lagi. Jujur saja ia terlalu lelah memendamnya sendiri namun...ini terlalu berbelit jika Jongin mengetahuinya.

"Kau sangat mengenalnya . Dia adalah..."

"Kim Jongin...

End

Note: wah makasih buat yang udah review,follow,dan fav ff ini.

tobanga garry , Jongiebottom , Guest , Fuji Hkhs ,Yuuvii , firstkai94 , Arista Aulia484 , alienblue , SeKai's Lover , Athiyyah417 , dinda94.

Gimana hubungan antara para member udah keliatan kan?? Atau sebenarnya belum?

Terus pantengin(?) Ff ini yah...


	8. 8

Sehun pov

Aku mendengar nya. Dan aku menyesali perbuatanku pada nya.

"Kau sangat mengenalnya. Dia adalah..."

Tidak. Aku akan menyesal untuk seumur hidup jika aku membiarkan Chanyeol hyung menyatakan perasaannya.

"Kim Jongin..."

Ku buka pintu coklat tersebut. Aku tahu aku bodoh dan egois. Tapi aku sudah menyadari nya sekarang. Dan aku tak akan melepaskan Kim Jongin, meskipun ia menolaknya.

"Eoh, ada apa Sehun?" Ia menatap ku. Ia terlihat sedikit kecewa karna aku mengganggu obrolannya bersama Chanyeol hyung.

"Bisakah kau ikut aku keluar? Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan."

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu untuk menjauhi Jongin?" Chanyeol berseru murka. Tapi aku tak boleh menyerah, aku harus mencegah nya.

"Tak apa hyung. Mungkin ini adalah hal penting." Aku bukan tipe orang yang terlalu percaya diri, tapi aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Jongin masih mencintai ku.

"Tidak!"

"Hyung...kau bukan siapa-siapa Jongin. Jadi jangan mengaturnya."

"Kau juga bukan siapa-siapa nya Sehun. Dan jangan berani untuk berkata seperti itu karna kau lah yang melepaskan Jongin."

"Hyung biarkan lah. Lagi pula aku janji ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya aku berhubungan dengan orang ini."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu bicaralah disini. Aku akan mendengarkan nya." Tidak aku harus membawa Jongin menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Tidak bisa. Ini masalah pribadi. Kita bicara diluar Jongin."

"Tak perlu khawatir. Lagi pula aku tahu masalah kalian."

"Baiklah ayo bicara di luar."

Aku sudah pasti gila sekarang. Aku bahkan tak tahu harus membicarakan apa dengan Jongin. Namun aku pasti akan lebih menyesal jika Jongin mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. Aku berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju arah dapur. Otak ku sedang merangkai rentetan kalimat, yang sialnya tak bisa ku ucapkan terlebih di hadapan Jongin.

"Jadi apa yang kau ingin katakan?"

Aku ingin minta kesempatan kedua Jongin. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin ... Aku-"

"jangan bertele-tele Sehun. Aku harus melanjutkan pembicaraanku dengan Chanyeol hyung. Kalau kau sudah selesai,aku pergi." Dia berbalik berjalan meninggalkan ku.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kalimat terlintas di kepala ku. ' yang istimewa akan tergantikan oleh yang selalu ada. '

Dan aku akan sangat gila jika Jongin berbalik meninggalkan ku dan mencintai Chanyeol.

Grep

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun?" Ku peluk ia dari belakang dan ku taruh wajahku di bahu nya.

"Sebentar saja Jongin. Aku merindukanmu."

Aku tahu aku bajingan. Aku tahu aku egois. Tapi aku tak bisa melepakan Jongin. Aku hanya terlalu naif saat itu. Aku hanya terus menolak perasaanku pada Jongin dan hanya berusaha untuk meraih Luhan. Dan aku menyesal.

"Berikan aku kesempatan kedua Jongin dan aku akan memperbaiki segala nya. Aku tak akan ingkar kali ini. Ku mohon Jongin."

"Lepas Sehun. Dan pergilah dengan segala omong kosongmu itu." Ia mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan ku.

"Tidak Jongin..." Ku eratkan pelukan ku. "Aku tak akan melepaskan mu kali ini."

Ku tolehkan kepala Jongin dan segera ku raih bibir nya.

Chup

Sebuah ciuman yang sarat akan kerinduan ku dan kencintaan ku pada nya. Ciuman dalam yang pertama kalinya ku lakukan setelah beberapa tahun lalu.

"Jika kau seperti ini...aku akan semakin sulit melepaskan mu." Mata nya sedikit berkaca-kaca, namun segera ku raih lagi bibirnya.

Chup

"Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu melepaskan ku. Mulai dari hari ini, aku berjanji Jongin, aku tak akan membiarkan mu melepaskan ku. Bahkan jika seluruh orang Menyuruhnya."

"Bahkan jika aku yang ingin melakukan nya?"

"Apa kau bisa melepaskan ku Jongin?" Dan ia menggeleng. Aku mungkin akan kehilangan Jongin dalam beberapa menit lalu jika aku tak nekat seperti ini.

Yah... Jika saja semua hal itu benar-benar terjadi, tapi nyatanya aku hanya terdiam saat berada di dapur. Tidak berkata apa-apa, dan hal itu cukup membuktikan bahwa aku memang lah seorang pengecut. Aku hanya dapat membayangkan nya saja. Namun tak dapat melakukan nya.

"Sehun, jadi apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?"

Kau bodoh Sehun. Mengapa kau tak bisa melakukan seperti apa yang kau bayangkan tadi. Katakan semua nya dan Jongin akan jadi milik mu.

"Tidak ada..." Dan aku merutuki mulut ku ini. Jongin jadi kesal dan berbalij meninggalkan ku. Tak seperti apa yang kubayangkan. Bukannya memeluk dam menahan kepergiannya, aku malah terdiam seperti orang bodoh.

Dan aku benar-benar menyesali nya.

The end

Note: maaf pendek dan agak gaje...karna gua lagi sakit dan sibuk banget jaadi maaf kalo gak panjanh dan sesuai harapan. Dan maaf kalo kemaren gua typo nyebut nama salah satu reviewer.


	9. 9

Jika kalian tanya dimana Chanyeol ,di ada disana. Melihat bagaimana Sehun yang hanya terdiam menatap Jongin. Ia merasa bahwa Sehun menguping pembicaraan nya dan Jongin. Ia terus menatap mereka dari sudut ruang tengah, tak lama seorang lelaki mungil menghampiri nya.

"Ada apa dengan Jongin dan Sehun?" Ujarnya sambil menatap objek yang juga di tatap oleh Chanyeol.

"Hanya berbicara biasa..."

"Masalah mu sudah selesai dengan Jongin?"

"Ehm..." Chanyeol hanya berdehem menjawab pertanyaan pria itu.

"Lihat lah mata mu Chanyeol... Ia seperti mau keluar dari tempatnya." Ia bercanda , namun Chanyeol tidak dalam mood baik nya.

"Kau cemburu?" Tambahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tentu saja karna melihat pacarmu bersama pria lain."

"Jongin bukan pacarku!" Ketus Chanyeol.

"Kau belum menyatakannya??"

"Aku tidak mau seperti Jongin yang terlihat hancur dan bodoh karna cara mencintai nya yang salah. Lebih baik aku diam dari pada menyatakannya."

"Wah...seperti nya ada cinta segitiga disini...kkk~"

"Tidak juga. Ia hanya terlalu fokus dengan orang lain dibandingkan aku."

"Chanyeol kau tahu, terkadang kau harus terlihat bodoh untuk mencintai seseorang. Terkadang kau harus hancur demi kebahagiaannya. Terkadang kau harus mengajari nya untuk mencintai mu. Jangan menyerah untuk mencintai Jongin... Jangan seperti ku...aku terlalu takut untuk memulainya...sehingga aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk bersama nya. Karna nyatanya ia sedang mencintai seseorang oranh sekarang." Mata nya menyenduh. Sedikit berkaca-kaca. Hingga pada akhirnya ia meneteskan air matanya.

"Baek..." Chanyeol mengusap air mata pria itu. Namun Baekhyun segera menepis nya dan pergi dari sana.

' haruskah aku menyatakannya...' ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah Jongin dan Sehun. Dan saat itu pula Jongin menatap Chanyeol balik.

Saat melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan pergi ke arah kamar , Jongin ingin menghampiri nya namun tangan nya di tahan oleh Sehun.

"Jongin...berikan aku satu kesempatan kali ini. Aku berjanji akan benar-benar menepatinya."

"Omong kosong macam apa lagi ini, Oh Sehun?!" Jongin mencoba untuk melepaskan cekalannya. Namun Sehun memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar dari nya, sehingga semua nya menjadi percuma.

"Jongin ku mohon. Aku bersungguh-sungguh!"

"Sehun! Jangan main-main!"

"Kau pikir aku main-main?! Aku serius Jongin!"

"Kau bajingan Oh Sehun!? Aku membecimu!" Jongin menangis. Sehun adalah kelemahannya. Sehun adalah pusat dunianya, pusat harapannya. Lalu ia harus apa sekarang? Bagaimana ia harus menanggapi ini? Senang kah? Banggakah? Atau malah merasa dipermainkan?

"Ada apa ini?" Junmyeon masuk dan menanyai Sehun.

"Kau sakit Jongin?" Tambahnya. Tak lama Chanyeol datang kembali dan menatap tajam Sehun.

"Kau membuat nya menangis lagi Oh Sehun?!" Beruntung lah Junmyeon ada di sana untuk menahan amarah Chanyeol.

"Ini bukan urusan mu Park Chanyeol !! ..."

"...jangan bertindak bahwa hanya kau lah yang pantas untuk Jongin."

"Kau ingin mati,huh?" Chanyeol mencengkram kerah kemeja Sehun.

"Kau menyakiti nya bajingan. Bisakah kau berhenti melakukan hal-hal menyedihkan BRENGSEK!!"

"Kau lah yang brengsek disini. Kau sengaja menjauhkan ku dan Jongin. Aku tahu Park Chanyeol...kau juga mencintai Jongin!!"

"Setidaknya aku tidak menyaki nya bajingan! Tidak seperti mu. Kau menyakiti nya, membuat nya seperti orang gila yang terus mengejarmu...membuat nya hancur karna ke egoisanmu. Kau masih bisa menyebut dirimu pantas untuk nya?!"

"Aku benar bukan? Kau yang membuat Jongin menjauhi ku Park!"

"Bukan Sehun...aku yang menginginkannya. Aku sudah lelah Sehun. Kau tak pernah menatapku. Yang kau pikir kan hanya Luhan Luhan dan Luhan... Lalu kapan kau akan memikirkan perasaanku? " Jongin menyentuh lengan Sehun yang hendak memukul Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol segera melepaskan cengkraman nya pada kerah Sehun.

"Sehun...jika kau benar-benar berjanji akan melakukan nya padaku...maka aku akan memberimu satu kesempatan lagi. Tapi jika kau mengingkari nya lagi, aku akan benar-benar pergi menjauhi mu Sehun bahkan jika perlu aku akan krluar dari grup ini."

"Apa yang kau katakan Jongin...kau harus profesional. Kau tak bisa mencampurkan urusan pribadimu dan grup." Ucap Baekhyun. Tak hanya Baekhyun bahkan Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Minseok juga ada di sana.

"Diamlah Baekhyun kau tak ada sangkut pautnya disini!" Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun. Semua orang terkejut saat melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang sedikit berlebihan.

"Baiklah Jongin. Kau bisa pegang janji ku kali ini." Chanyeol segera pergi menuju pintu utama dan segera di susul oleh Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol..."

"Pergilah Baekhyun...aku sedang tidak mood berbicara."

"Maaf kan aku Chanyeol...aku tidak bermaksud membentak Jongin tadi. "

"Pergi Baek..." Baekhyun kembali masuk ke dalam dorm dan di sambut oleh pelukan dari Junmyeon.

"Dia tak pernah seperti ini pada ku hyung..."

"Dia hanya sedikit emosi, dia akan kembali seperti biasa esok."

"Bagaimana jika Sehun gagal? Kita akan kehilangan Jongin..."

"Dia bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Dia orang yang profesional dan aku pikir ia hanya mengancam Sehun saja."

End

Note:

Segini dulu aja yah...kalo aku panjangin nnti malah gak nyambung. Untuk mau tanya-tanya tentang cerita ini atau kehidupan pribadi aku (keselek)...silahkan isi kotak review nya yah. Btw jangan panggil aku author...karna aku penulis pemula dan aku 99L.

Oke see you next chap.


	10. 10

Jika ada pihak yang bahagia ,bagaimana dengan pihak lainnya. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol saat ini. Di saat seperti ini Chanyeol tak mungkin berbohong dengan keadaan hatinya. Ia merasa iri dengan Sehun , karna sebesar apapun laki-laki itu menyakiti Jongin, maka sebesar itu lah kesempatan nya untuk mendapatkan Jongin terbuka. Chanyeol ingin seperti itu... Ia juga ingin di berikan kesempatan oleh seseorang yang di cintai nya.

Ia juga iri dengan Jongin, ia iri dengan kesabaran pria manis itu menunggu orang yang ia cintai berbalik mencintai nya. Pria itu bahkan seolah tutup mata dan telinga dengan kesalahan yang di buat oleh Sehun. Ia juga ingin seperti itu ,menutup mata dengan tidak mempermasalahkan masalalu orang yang ia cintai. Namun bisakah ia menyebut semua penyesalannya itu sudah terlambat. Orang yang ia cintai bahkan tak pernah melihatnya lagi.

Tapi percayalah orang itu bukanlah Jongin. Tidak Chanyeol tak mungkin mencintai adik nya sendiri ,tidak secara harfia , tapi yang jelas itu bukan Jongin. Orang ia cintai bahkan terlihat tak menyadari perasaan nya.

Chanyeol menyebutnya sahabat selama ini. Perlakuannya hanya di batasi oleh benang persahabatan. Saat ia bersikap manis dengan lelaki itu, ia hanya bilang bahwa itu adalah fan service untuk penggemar mereka. Tanpa ia ketahui ia sudah jatuh cinta pada pria itu. Saat itu adalah tahun pertama mereka debut ,sosok pria itu masih berstatus kekasih orang lain. Chanyeol tahu ia hanya tak boleh serakah ,ketika mereka putus dan Chanyeol masih menyukai nya ,namun Chanyeol hanya diam. Ia ingin sang sahabat mereasakan apa yang ia rasakan dengan seiring berjalannya waktu. Namun bukan mendapatkan apa yang inginkan , ia malah harus menghadapi masalah lainnya. Pria itu tak pernah menggubrisnya malah seakan berada di dunia nya sendiri.

"Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan?" Pria itu datang menghampiri nya ,membuyarkan semua kenangan yang berusaha Chanyeol susun kembali. Jongin sudah bahagia dengan Sehun ,lalu harus kah ia kembali mengejar pria ini.

"Jongin dan Sehun ribut sekali ,aku tak bisa tidur."

"Hahaha...kau cemburu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya tak suka jika tidurku terganggu..."

"Jangan terus mengelak nya Chanyeol , aku tahu."

"Jangan sok tahu."

Apakah semua orang beranggapan bahwa ia mencintai Jongin? Semua sikap yang ia tunjukan hanyalah sikap seorang hyung pada adik nya, tak lebih.

"Aku ingin pergi ke gedung SM ,kau ikut?" Tanya pemuda manis itu.

"Tidak ,aku ingin di dorm saja."

"Kau yakin tak ingin ikut? Jika sudah tidak tahan ke kamar mandi saja." Pria itu segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan di hadiahi lemparan bantal oleh Chanyeol.

Tak lama Sehun keluar dari kamar Jongin. Chanyeol hanya menatap malas saat melihat Sehun dengan tidak berdosanya keluar kamar tanpa menggunakan selai pakaian pun.

"Apa kah kau ini manusia gua? Kau tak tahu yang namanya pakaian?"

"Kita semua laki-laki disini ,mengapa harus malu. "

"Kalau begitu aku ingin melihat Jongin di kamar."

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung!?" Sehun menahan tubuh Chanyeol yang akan memasuki pintu kamar Jongin.

"Kenapa ,bukankah kita semua laki-laki disini?"

"Baiklah aku akan memakai baju ku. Jadi jangan masuk."

Chanyeol sedikit lega saat melihat reaksi Sehun , setidaknya maknae itu benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk tidak mempermainkan Jongin lagi.

Sementara Sehun disana tengah mengenakan pakaian nya dengan kesal. Tapi dari pada harus membiarkan Chanyeol hyung nya melihat bagaimana keadaan Jongin saat ini ia merasa bahwa ini lebih baik. Setelah memakai celana training nya , Sehun segera menghampiri kekasihnya yang tengah terlelap kelelahan.

Chup

"Eunghh..."

"Aku membangunkan mu sayang?" Mata Jongin yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya pun terbuka lebar saat mendengar Sehun memanggil nya sayang.

"Imut sekali!"

Chup

Chup

Chup

"Hentikan Sehun..."

"Ingin tidur lagi atau ingin mandi? Aku akan siapkan air panas nya."

"Wah...sepertinya cuaca akan sangat cerah sekali hari ini." Sehun hanya tersenyum saat mendengar cibiran dari kekasih nya itu.

"Aku ingin mandi saja. Sore nanti aku harus ke gedung SM."

"Baiklah aku akan siapkan air panas untuk mu."

Skip

"Channie hyung...dimana Baekhyun hyung?"

"Dia pergi ke gedung SM."

"Kalau Junmyeon hyung?"

"Ia baru saja pergi ke gedung SM juga."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke sana hyung!"

"Kenapa kau mengajak manusia single ini sayang?" Sehun mendengus karna Jongin mengajak Chanyeol ikut dengan mereka.

"Tidak perlu, aku ingin pergi ke kafe dulu."

Klek

Tak lama Chanyeol keluar dari dorm Jongin segera mencubit perut sang kekasih.

"Kau kasar sekali!"

"Mulut mu itu Sehun. Kasian Chanyeol hyung."

Chup

"Seharusnya kau bisa menutup mulutku dengan cara seperti ini sayang."

"Sehun..."

Beralih dari pasangan baru itu ,kini Chanyeol telah sampai di gedung SM mendahului pasangan baru itu. Ia segera berjalan menaiki lift dan menuju keruang latihan mereka.

"Kau kesini Chan? Bukannya kau tak mau tadi?"

"Itu tadi. kenapa kau tak suka?"

"Aku hanya bercanda."

"Hai hyung..."

"Kau baru datang?"

"Tidak hyung, aku pergi ke Sum café tadi."

"Sudah lengkap? Kalau begitu kita mulai latihan nya." Itu adalah suara Kasper pelatih dance mereka.

Latihan dance pun berjalan dengan baik. Awal mei ini mereka akan mengadakan konser di Jepang. Dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyatakan cinta nya pada sang teman. Tekat nya sudah bulat dan dia tak akan menyerah kali ini.

"Tetap lah disini...aku ingin berbicara pada mu."

Chanyeol menahan pria manis itu untuk tetap berada di samping nya. Semua orang sudah keluar dari ruang latihan dan hanya menyisakan mereka berdua.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan Chanyeol?"

"Kau tahu, aku sudah menyimpan perasaan ku ini selama 4 tahun lamanya. Sejak kau masih berstatus kekasih pria China itu. Saat itu aku hanya takut untuk menyatakan cinta padamu. Tapi ku rasa ini sudah cukup. Dan aku... Aku ingin kau jadi kekasih ku."

"Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak ,aku selalu serius jika itu menyangkut perasaan."

Bisakah kita menyebut ini sebagai akhir yang bahagia.

"Aku mencintai mu..."

"Junmyeon hyung..."

Atau mungkin belum?

End

Note : udh ketebak siapa yang di suka sama chan kan?!?

Heheh

Maaf late post, kuota lagi cekat.

See you next chap.


	11. 11

baca note.

Orang yang paling pantas di perjuangan kan adalah orang yang mencintai mu sepanjang hidup nya , bukan sepenuh hatinya. Karna kau tak akan tau , hati mungkin bisa berubah kapan pun. Tapi jika ia mencintai mu sepanjang hidup nya, maka ia hanya akan berhenti jika ia telah mati.

Namun dunia ini cukup gila untuk hal seperti itu. Kau tak bisa mendapatkan hal seperti itu ,karna akhir bahagia hanya ada di drama saja. Jika kau mencintai seseorang untuk sepanjang hidup mu , maka bersiaplah untuk terjatuh...karna terkadang manusia begitu naif ,mereka hanya mengejar sesuatu yang bias. Mereka hanya memperjuangkan orang yang mereka cinta sepenuh hatinya ,tanpa mengetahui bahwa ia memperjuangkan orang yang tak pernah mencintainya. Ia mengejar seperti orang buta dan tuli. Menutup mata dan telinga nya, untuk menghentikan orang lain yang coba untuk mengingatkannya. Seperti orang dungu yang terus menunggu ,meski orang itu tetap mengacuhkannnya. Chanyeol tak mau menjadi orang dungu , ia juga tidak buta atau tuli. Maka dari itu ia akan mencoba mengetahuinya sekarang , apa ia orang dungu atau malah beruntung.

"Tetap lah disini...aku ingin berbicara pada mu."

Chanyeol menahan pria manis itu untuk tetap berada di samping nya. Semua orang sudah keluar dari ruang latihan dan hanya menyisakan mereka berdua.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan Chanyeol?"

"Kau tahu, aku sudah menyimpan perasaan ku ini selama 4 tahun lamanya. Sejak kau masih berstatus kekasih pria China itu. Saat itu aku hanya takut untuk menyatakan cinta padamu. Tapi ku rasa ini sudah cukup. Dan aku... Aku ingin kau jadi kekasih ku."

"Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak ,aku selalu serius jika itu menyangkut perasaan."

Bisakah kita menyebut ini sebagai akhir yang bahagia.

"Aku mencintai mu..."

"Junmyeon hyung..."

Cklek

"Oh Chanyeol hyung kau lihat Junmyeon hyung, manager mencari nya." Ujar Jongin.

"Tidak ada orang selain kami disini. Mungkin dia sudah keluar." Ujar pria manis di samping Chanyeol.

"Baiklah." Setelah itu Jongin langsung menutup pintu. Suasana kembali hening , Chanyeol sedikit kesal saat Jongin tiba-tiba masuk dan merusak moment romantis nya bersama si pria manis.

"Jadi ... Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh Chan?"

"Tentu...ini mungkin akan jadi yang pertama dan terakhir. Jika kau menolaknya, maka aku akan mundur." Pria manis itu tertunduk sambil mengusap air matanya yang tiba-tiba keluar.

"Aku juga mencintai seseorang Chan ,ini sudah berlangsung sejak lama. Namun aku tak mampu meraih nya , karna ia selalu bersama dengan orang lain."

"Kau mencintai orang lain?"

' tapi bisa kah aku berharap bahwa orang itu adalah aku? '

"Saat itu aku baru saja putus cinta ,dan orang itu datang untuk menghiburku. Hingga aku lupa akan rasa sakit ku."

"Siapa dia ?"

"Dia adalah... Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan senyum nya saat mendengar penuturan orang yang ia suka.

"Aku mencintai mu Park Chanyeol."

"Aku lebih mencintai mu , Byun Baekhyun."

Kini Chanyeol yakin bahwa ia bukanlah si dungu. Karna ia beruntung karna orang yang ia cintai juga mencintai nya.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡSkipㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Ke esokan harinya, semua member berada di ruang latihan seperti kemarin . Bedanya hari ini jadwal latihan mereka hanya setengah hari. Maka dari itu, Sehun berniat mengajak kekasihnya untuk pergi keluar untuk kencan.

"Sudah selesai."

"Emm...ayo berangkat."

Mereka tidak mungkin bisa berkencan dengan leluasa karna Sehun yakin para penggemar akan mengetahuinya. Jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk berkencan di daerah dorm mereka saja.

"Maaf tak bisa membawamu ketempat yang lebih jauh."

"Tak apa...aku senang disini." Sehun mengusap kepala Jongin sayang.

"Saat di Jepang nanti aku akan mengajak mu pergi ketempat yang lebih menyenangkan." Jongin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada Sehun.

Drtt drrt.

"Sebentar Jongin."

"Hallo?"

'Sehun ini aku?'

Sehun segera mengambil langkah untuk menjauhi Jongin.

'ada sesuatu yang harus ku sampaikan pada mu. Aku ada di Korea sekarang. Datang lah ke hotel ku sekarang. Aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya padamu.'

Sehun tak dapat mengelak pada perasaannya ,rasa itu masih ada wajar jika ia masih berdebar saat mendengar suara orang yang pernah ia cintai, atau yang MASIH ia cintai.

"Baiklah aku akan kesana."setelah itu Sehun pergi menghampiri Jongin dan izin untuk pergi dengan alasan ADA KEPERLUAN nya. Dan denga semangat Jongin mengangguki nya. Saat Sehun benar-benar hilang , seseorang datang menghampiri Jongin.

"Kris hyung..."

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

(Hunhan)

Di tempat lain , kini Sehun sudah sampai walau dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia mengetuk pintu itu dengan tidak sabaran.

"Sehun... masuk lah."

"Ada apa sebenarnya hyung?"

"Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Tentang saat itu"

"Apa maksudmu?"

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

(Kriskai)

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Aku dan Luhan tak pernah benar-benar menikah Nini. Itu hanya lah alasan ku saja,"

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

(hunhan)

"Karna Kris merasa bersalah padaku Sehun. Aku keluar dari grup karna nya. Aku mencintai Kris ,Sehun. Tapi ia menyukai orang lain."

"Kenapa kau sangat picik hyung...aku tak menyangka kau seperti itu."

"Aku mencintai Kris sebesar yang kau miliki untuk Sehun. Dan aku tak ingin merelakan nya untuk orang itu."

"Lalu siapa orang itu?"

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

(Kriskai)

"Orang itu adalah... kau Nini. Orang yang ku cintai selama ini adalah Kim Jongin bukan Kim Junmyeon atau pun Xi Luhan."

"Tapi waktu itu.. kau berpacaran dengan Junmyeon hyung."

"Tidak Jongin...kami hanya berpura-pura, karna manager menyuruhnya."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang hyung?"

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

(hunhan)

"Aku dan Kris memutuskan untuk berpisah. Dan mengejar orang yang kami cintai dan orang yang memperjuangkan kami... Sehun, kau masih mencintai ku bukan?"

"Kau ingin kembali bersama ku hyung?!"

"Aku sadar Sehun , Kris benar... seharusnya aku membalas perasaan mu. Bukannya mengejar orang lain yang bahkan tidak mencintai ku."

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh hyung?"

"Ya ,Sehun."

"Baiklah kalau begitu..."

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

(Kriskai)

"Apakah Luhan hyung sudah melupakan mu?"

"Dia bilang ia akan mengatakan bahwa ia akan belajar mencintai Sehun ,malam ini"

"Oh pantas saja ia begitu senang tadi..."

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh Nini, aku mencintai mu."

"untuk Sehun ,aku akan merelakan nya untuk kembali bersama Luhan hyung..."

"... Tapi untuk mencintai mu ,aku belum bisa hyung. Hati ku sudah kebal dengan orang lain selain Sehun. Terlalu banyak rasa sakit yang membuat ku semakin mencintainya. Tapi aku akan merelakan nya kali ini , karna ia bisa bersama dengan orang yang di cintanya."

Karna siapa orang yang bisa tahan jika kekasih nya terus saja mementingkan orang lain saat kencan pertama nya ,bahkan menyebut nama orang itu saat malam pertama mereka tidur bersama.

Flashback on

"Luhan hyung. Jangan pergi. Aku mohon ,hiks...jangan pergi..."

Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya dan menatap laki-laki di sebelahnya. Jongin menitik kan air matanya. Ia tahu jika Sehun masih mencintai Luhan.

"Kau tak seharusnya berbalik padaku Sehun. Jika kau hanya ingin membuktikan betapa kau mencintai Luhan hyung..."

Flashback off

Note: bnyak yang ketipu di chap kemarin...aku gk mungkin misahin chanbaek. Terus buat chap ini gimana?? Kalian rada bingung yah bacanya. Anggap aja kya di drama gitu ,pas ada 2 scene yang saling berhubungan.

Ending nya mau di bikin sad atau happy ending??? Kris sama Luhan nya udah ku masukin...jadi selanjutnya mau gimana??

See you next chap( maybe next week) bye

itu aku perjelas scene nya...jadi scene kemaren itu sebenarnya si chan sma baek di dlm ruangan ,trus Jongin masuk nyari suho. jdi dari awal chan nya suka sama baek bukan suho.

thx


	12. 12

Jongin's pov

Aku selalu percaya jika semua hal dapat ku capai jika aku bersungguh-sungguh. Tapi aku tahu, sekuat apapun itu jika bukan yang terbaik maka hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

Aku berjuang keras untuk memiliki Sehun. Bahkan aku sudah mengorbankan segala nya untuk Sehun. Tapi tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan jika tuhan sudah berkata lain.

Sehun mungkin memang tak akan pernah bisa melupakan Luhan. Dan sekuat apapun cinta ku ,dia tak akan mungkin membalasnya. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Kris hyung , Sehun memang bukan untuk ku. Jika aku memaksa nya ,aku akan terlihat seperti pemeran antagonist dalam hubungan mereka.

"Sehun..." Ia lantas menolehkan kepala nya untuk menghadap ku.

"Siapa yang kau temui semalam?" Sehun terlihat gugup saat aku menyebut kan kata semalam.

"Seorang teman."

"Aku percaya padamu Sehun."

"Jongin..."

"Aku ingin keluar dulu Sehun."

"Kau pergi kemana , dengan siapa?"

"Aku hanya pergi ke kafe...dengan seorang 'teman' pastinya."

Perlahan ku langkahkan kaki ku kearah pintu dorm. Aku dapat merasakan tatapan Sehun pada punggung ku yang semakin menjauh. Aku kecewa ,tentu saja. Tapi aku tidak mau egois , Sehun harus bahagia.

Ku lihat seorang pria tinggi tengah duduk di salah satu kursi kafe. Ini tentu bukan kafe biasa. Karna ini kafe kakak perempuan ku. Dan kami sedang berada di ruangan khusus.

"Kau datang?"

"Emh...sudah lama menunggu hyung?"

"Tidak selama aku menyukai mu Nini." Ia kembali membahas masalah semalam.

"Berhenti lah hyung... aku akan memukul mu jika seperti ini terus."

"Aku bercanda sayang..."

Aku pun duduk di depan pria China itu. Tak lama seorang pelayan datang dan memberikan pesanan kami. Dan selanjutnya kami hanya mengobrol ringan soal pekerjaan kami masing-masing.

"Jongin...kau tak ingin bertemu dengan Luhan?"

Aku menahan gelas kopi yang hendak ku minum. Senyum ku luntur begitu saja. Pikiran ku melayang pada wajah Sehun semalam.

"Untuk apa?" Aku berujar dingin.

"Hanya untuk memastikan semuanya..."

"Tak ada yang harus di pasti kan hyung. Selama ini aku lah yang terlalu egois pada Sehun. Aku tahu Sehun tak akan pernah bahagia denganku. Karna Luhan hyung adalah dunia nya."

"Setidaknya kau harus dengar penjelasannya."

"Tak perlu hyung. Tekat ku sudah bulat."

Air mataku jatuh tanpa dapat ku bendung lagi. Ini terlalu sakit. Di saat kebahagian sudah berada di depan ku , semuanya mendadak lenyap tak bersisa. Yang tertinggal hanyalah setumpuk penyesalan. Sesal karna aku tak melakukannya dari dulu.

"Aku sebaik nya kembali ke dorm hyung. Kapan kapan main lah ke sana. Pasti banyak yang merindukan mu ,dan Luhan hyung pasti nya."

Jongin's POV end.

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

Bagian terbaik dari sebuah drama romantis adalah saat sang aktor utama dan sang aktris hidup bahagia selamanya. Tapi tidak ada akhir bahagia untuk setiap orang, bahagia mungkin awal dari mala petaka itu sendiri. Dan Jongin sadar, ia bukan lah tokoh utama disini jadi bahagia pasti bukan salah satu adegannya. Yang harus ia pastikan adalah ,bagaimana caranya bahagia untuk Sehun. Semua orang bisa lepas kontrol bila menyangkut soal perasaan dan cinta. Apa yang ia harus lakukan adalah melepas Sehun. Maka semua ini akan kembali berjalan normal. Tapi tidak dengan kehidupannya. Ia mungkin harus kembali menata hidup dan juga hatinya. Tak gampang merubah perasaan nya ,apalagi ia sudah menjalaninya srlama bertahun tahun. Dia juga bukan Luhan yang dengan gampang nya berbalik arah seperti itu.

Semua hal membuat nya lelah, bunuh diri mungkin adalah hal yang terbaik. Sebelum nya ia mendapat kabar dari perusahaan bahwa ia sudah bisa lepas dari hubungannya dengan Krystal. Tak ada kencan sungguhan, itu hanya gimik yang perusahaan ciptakan untuk menaikkan saham mereka. Setidaknya Jongin bisa sedikit lega ,tapi ia tak bisa berhenti khawatir dengan keadaan.

"Kau sudah datang Jongin?"

Junmyeon menyambut Jongin di ruang tamu. Suasana ruangan begitu temaram karna ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Sebenarnya Jongin kembali dari kafe sejak siang tadi. Tapi ia ingin menjernihkan pikirannya dengan minum di salah satu kedai pinggiran kota ,yang tak banyak orang lewati.

"Iya. Kau belum tidur hyung? Ada yang sedang kau kerjakan?"

"Tidak ,aku hanya khawatir karna kau belum pulang juga. Kau mabuk?"

"Tidak juga ,aku masih sepenuhnya sadar. Kau ingin minum bersama hyung? Kebetulan aku beli beberapa bir di super market." Ia menunjukan kantong plastik berisikan bir.

"Boleh juga."

Sebenarnya ada yang ingin Junmyeon bicarakan pada adiknya itu. Tapi ia tahu jika adiknya pasti sedang dalam masalah besar. Jongin bukan tipe orang yang suka minum seperti Sehun atau Chanyeol, jika ia sudah seperti ini pasti masalahnya sangat berat.

"Ingin cerita?"

Junmyeon membuka kaleng tersebut dan menenggaknya sedikit. Sementara Jongin hanya tersenyum dan menghentikan kegiatannya meneguk minuman itu.

"Mengapa selalu seperti ini hyung? Kenapa aku tak pernah berakhir bahagia?"

"Memang ada apa lagi?"

"Luhan hyung datang, hyung. Diq ingin kembali dengan Sehun. Hah..." Jongin menenggak habis bir pertamanya ,dan kembali membuka kaleng kedua.

"Dia datang?"

"Iya, dan dia bertemu dengan Sehun."

"Kau cemburu?" Junmyeon menghentikan aksi minumnya dan fokus pada Jongin yang sudah setengah mabuk.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Aku hanya...kecewa? Aku bahkan tak pernah melarangnya. Tapi aku tak suka saat ia bohong padaku. Jujur lebih baik untuk ku hyung." Jongin kembali menenggak bir nya hingga habis.

"Dari mana kau tahu? Kau mengikutinya?"

"Seharusnya aku seperti itu. Tapi aku terlalu percaya padanya, seperti orang bodoh. Awalnya aku ingin menunggu nya ,namun...Kris hyung datang, dia memberitahu ku semuanya."

"Kris? Dia di sini?" Junmyeon tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Lalu apa yang ia beri tahu padamu?"

"Soal hubungan mu dengan nya yang hanya settingan semata. Hubungan nya dengan Luhan yang sebenarnya tak pernah terjadi. Selama ini Luhan hyung menyukainya, namun Kris hyung tidak. Jadi Luhan hyung mengancam akan bunuh diri jika Kris hyung tidak menerimanya. Makanya Kris hyung keluar dari grup waktu itu, karna merasa bersalah Luhan hyung juga pergi dengan alasan ia dan Kris hyung sudah menikah. Kris tak bisa menampiknya , karna ia tak tega dengan Luhan hyung. Dan yang terakhir adalah...soal Luhan hyung yang ingin kembali bersama Sehun."

Jongin tertawa, menertawai semua kejadian yang ia ceritakan. Tak ada yang lucu ,namun ia sadar jika ini semua hanyalah omong kosong karna cinta. Karna cinta mereka terpecah seperti ini. Mungkin jika saja dia tak pernah mencintai Sehun, dan Kris membalas perasaan Luhan lebih awal dari Sehun. Maka semua ini tak akan terjadi. Mereka mungkin masih utuh dan berjuang bersama.

"Aku bodoh hyung...hiks... Seharusnya aku tidak kekanakan dengan perasaan ku. Seharusnya aku sadar dari awal jika ini akan berdampak buruk untuk kita semua. Hiks... Hyung~" Jongin memeluk orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak itu dengan eratnya. Sementara Junmyeon masih terlalu shock dengan kenyataannya. Masalah ini harus nya masih bisa ia atasi dan bukan hanya diam saat itu.

"Hyung...aku tak ingin rusak karna cinta lagi. Jika aku melanjutkan hubungan ini ,akan makin banyak masalah yang di timbulkan. Aku akan melepaskan Sehun ,hyung. Lebih baik kehilangannya dari hidup ku dari pada kehilangannya dari grup."

"Jongin!" Terdengar suara seseorang dari balik sofa. Tanpa melihat mu Jongin tau siapa orang itu.

"Maaf Sehun."

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

Omake

"Aku sadar Sehun , Kris benar... seharusnya aku membalas perasaan mu. Bukannya mengejar orang lain yang bahkan tidak mencintai ku."- Luhan

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh hyung?"

"Ya ,Sehun."

"Baiklah kalau begitu..."

"... Tapi maaf hyung ,aku sudah memiliki seseorang. Aku tidak munafik, aku masih mencintai mu. Namun aku juga mencintai Jongin. Jika aku harus menunggumu untuk mencintai ku , saat itu aku mungkin akan menyesal karna sudah meninggalkan Jongin."

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

Tbc


	13. 13

"Aku bodoh hyung...hiks... Seharusnya aku tidak kekanakan dengan perasaan ku. Seharusnya aku sadar dari awal jika ini akan berdampak buruk untuk kita semua. Hiks... Hyung~" Jongin memeluk orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak itu dengan eratnya. Sementara Junmyeon masih terlalu shock dengan kenyataannya. Masalah ini harus nya masih bisa ia atasi dan bukan hanya diam saat itu.

"Hyung...aku tak ingin rusak karna cinta lagi. Jika aku melanjutkan hubungan ini ,akan makin banyak masalah yang di timbulkan. Aku akan melepaskan Sehun ,hyung. Lebih baik kehilangannya dari hidup ku dari pada kehilangannya dari grup."

"Jongin!" Terdengar suara seseorang dari balik sofa. Tanpa melihat mu Jongin tau siapa orang itu.

"Maaf Sehun."

"Berhenti bersikap kekanakan Jongin. Kenapa kau terlalu mudah mengucap kata berakhir lalu sedetik kemudian kau menangis seperti aku baru saja memukuli mu. Jika kau memang benar mencintai ku pertahan kan Jongin. Jika kau benar-benar menunggu ku selama ini ,jangan pernah akhiri. Tapi jika kau terus seperti ini aku ragu Jongin..."

"Maaf kan aku Sehun."

"BERHENTILAH MENANGIS, BRENGSEK!"

Sehun berteriak seperti orang gila. Ya dia memang gila... Karna disaat kebahagiaannya tiba ,semua orang berbondong-bondong menghancurkannya. Mengapa harus seperti ini ? Apa ia tak pantas bahagia? Seberapa besar dosa dimasa lalu nya sehingga ia menderita seperti ini?

Sehun membanting pintu dan pergi ke luar. Ia bahkan tak memakai jaket atau masker . Ia hanya menggunakan topi sebagai penyamaran nya, yang mungkin saja tak berhasil. Tapi masa bodo, tujuannya sekarang adalah Kris. Dia akan menghabisi orang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika kau tak bisa memiliki seseorang, maka orang lain juga tidak berhak memilikinya. Mungkin itu terlihat jahat. Tapi seperti itulah kenyataannya, tak ada orang yang benar-benar baik di dunia ini. Semua orang baik hanya berkumpul di dunia dongeng, mereka hanya tercipta di duniannya masing-masing.

Kris tidak jahat. Dia hanya ingin lesempatan kedua, salah kah? Dia hanya ingin kembali bersama orang yang ia cintai dan hidup tenang. Bukannya hidup gemilang namun muram seperti ini. Ia masih terlalu muda kemarin. Ia bahkan memutuskan hal tanpa memikirkan nya matang-matang. Seharusnya dia bisa lebih jujur dan bukannya kabur seperti ini. Tapi itu semua hanya tinggal penyesalan. Dia sudah terlambat untuk memperbaikinya.

Kris terbangun dari lamunannya setelah seseorang mengetuk pintu hotelnya dengan keras.

Buaghh

Sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu, seseorang masuk dengan paksa dan memukul rahang nya keras. Awalnya ia ingin melawan, tapi rasa terkejutnya lebih besar ketika ia menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah-

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju koridor sebuah hotel bintang lima. Ia menuju kamar seseorang.

Tok tok tok

"Di mana bajingan itu tinggal,huh?"

"Hotel Zeus. Lantai 13. Tapi Sehun aku mohon jangan bertindak ceroboh."

"Kau tak perlu menceramahi ku Luhan hyung, jika saja kau tak datang dengan bajingan itu, keadaannya tidak akan seperti ini."

Setelah itu Sehun pergi

Sehun segera kembali ke parkiran dan melajukan mobil nya menuju hotel tempat Kris menginap. Sehun sangat emosi tapi ia masih bisa mengontrol diri. Ia tak mungkin membunuh atau melempar Kris dari jendela kamarnya. Setidaknya ia akan memukul laki-laki itu sekali. Sehun langsung menuju lift untuk ke lantai 13.

Tingg

Lift terbuka. Dengan segera saja Sehun mendatangi satu-satunya kamar yang ada di lantai itu. Sehun menggedor pintu itu dengan keras.

Krieet

Buaghh

Dan dengan segera ia meninju rahang tegas Kris hingga laki-laki tinggi itu jatuh ke lantai.

"Bajingan... kenapa aku sial sekali hari ini. Bahkan aku di pukul sebanyak dua kali." Kris mendesis lalu bangkit dari lantai."

"Apa ini tentang Jongin lagi?!"

"Lagi?! Kau pikir siapa yang menyebabkan masalah disini,huh?!"

"Setidaknya masuk lah dulu. Aku tak ingin pertengkaran ini terekam cctv. Itu akan semakin mudah tercium media." Kris berjalan acuh dan duduk di sofa besar di ruang tengah. Sedangkan Sehun hanya berdiri di dekat sana.

"Duduklah. Aku tak akan memakan mu."

"Kau yang akan ku makan!"Sehun membalas ketus namun tetap duduk.

"Woah kau sudah besar rupanya. Tapi masih kekanakan."

"Aku akan langsung bicara intinya. Jadi aku harap kau dan juga Luhan hyung segera pergi dari sini. Dan jangan ganggu hubungan ku dengan Jongin. Karna kalian tidak seharusnya datang ketika kami sudah bahagia."

"Woah...kau benar-benar mencintainya ternyata. Tapi mengapa kau tak bisa jujur padanya?"

Kris menatap Sehun sinis. Sedangkan Sehun hanya dapat terdiam karna pertanyaan Kris itu. Sehun tahu ia salah, malam itu seharusnya ia lebih jujur pada Jongin. Mungkin masalahnya tidak serumit ini.

"Kau bahkan lebih naive dari anak remaja Sehun. Dan kau berusaha mengajariku akan arti mengganggu? Lihatlah dirimu dulu. Lihat kondisi mu saat Luhan pergi. Kau pernah melihat Jongin? Apa pernah?"

Dia memang salah. Dia salah karna terus menyalahkan orang lain. Dirinya bahkan lebih bersalah disini , tapi dengan bodohnya ia melemparkan semua kesalahan pada orang lain. Kris jelas lebih dewasa darinya, tapi dengan bodohnya ia menceramahi Kris untuk tidak mengganggu hubungannya dengan Jongin. Lalu bagaimana saat dulu. Saat ia benar-benar membuang Jongin untuk mendapatkan Luhan. Dia benar-benar egois karna ia tak ingin seseorang merusak kebahagiaannya sedang kan ia sudah merusak kebahagiaan Jongin selama ini.

"Aku tak mungkin merelakan Jongin untuk seseorang sepertimu Sehun. Kau bahkan lebih kekanakan dari anak TK."

"Aku mungkin kekanakan...tapi Jongin mencintaiku." Sehun berkata dengan sendu. Tapi itu benar adanya. Jongin sangat mencintainya.

"Cinta. BRENGSEK! Kau bicara soal cinta?! Saat ini mungkin kau boleh berbangga diri. Tapi kau sudah melukainya ribuan kali, setiap luka yang kau torehkan mungkin mengikis rasa itu sedikit demi sedikit. Tak pernahkan kau berfikir jika semua tindakan mu akan berefek besar di masa depan. Jika kau ingin bicara cinta... lihatlah dirimu dulu."

Kris seratus persen benar. Dia terlalu berdosa disini. Ia terlalu egois untuk kebahagiaannya sendiri. Jongin mungkin akan benar-benar meninggalkan nya nanti. Ia terlalu percaya diri jika Jongin akan terus mencintainya selama nya.

"Sehun. Mungkin Jongin masih mencintaimu sekarang. Tapi jika kau selalu bersikap naive seperti ini, tidak menutup kemungkinan ia akan meninggalkanmu nanti."

"Aku minta maaf hyung. Aku tidak... seharusnya seperti ini. Maaf."

"Pergilah Sehun. Aku berjanji akan menjauh dari kalian." Sehun memeluk Kris erat. Setelah itu ia segera pergi dari sana. Tujuannya kali ini adalah Jongin. Dia tak boleh kehilangan Jongin.

"Ini yang kau mau kan Junmyeon?" -Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

Krieet

Sehun menghampiri Jongin yang sedang tertidur di ranjang nya. Ia menaiki ranjang itu dan mengambil posisi memeluk tubuh Jongin dari belakang. Hal itu membuat si empunya terbangun.

"Sehun..." saat Jongin hendak berbalik menghadapnya, Sehun segera menahan tubuh Jongin. Ia tak ingin Jongin melihatnya dalam kondisi yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Aku minta maaf Jong...hiks."

"Sehun, mengapa menangis? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu mu?" Akhirnya setelah melakukan perlawanan Jongin dapat berbalik dan melihat wajah sembab Sehun. Ia mengusap air mata Sehun.

"Aku egois selama ini. Aku bahkan menyakitimu selama ini. Namun di saat seseorang yang mencintaimu datang...aku malah melarangnya. Aku terlalu takut Jong. Aku takut ia merebutmu. " Sehun menaruh wajahnya di dada Jongin. Sementara Jongin mengusap kepala pemuda itu untuk sekedar menenangkan nya.

"Aku minta maaf Jong...aku tak akan egois lagi. Hiks..." Sehun semakin mengeratkan pekukannya .

"Aku juga mohon, jangan terlalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain Jong. Mereka bahkan tak pernah memikirkan perasaanmu. Kau tak perku mengalah pada Luhan hyung. Ia bahkan tak pernah memikirkan perasaanmu dulu." Jongin hanya diam mendengarkan semua penuturan. Sehun. Laki-laki itu benar, Jongin terlalu baik selama ini. Yang ia lakukan selama ini adalah demi orang lain, meski tak ada satu pun yang memikirkannya.

"Kalau begitu... bisakah kau meninggalkan ku?" Jongin berkata lirih.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Bukan kah kau bilang aku tak boleh memikirkan perasaan orang lain?"

"Tidak Jongin. Berpisah bukan hanya menyakiti perasaanku, tapi perasaanmu." Jongin tersenyum. Sehun benar. Menyakiti Sehun berarti menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Dia terlalu mencintai Sehun .

"Kris hyung bilang, suatu saat nanti kau mungkin akan berhenti mencintaiku. Jadi bisakah kau disisiku? Setidaknya jangan tinggalkan aku sebelum kau benar-benar tak mencintaiku."

"Aku tahu ini terasa sulit. Tapi mari jalani bersama. Kita masih saling mencintai, berpisah hanya akan memperburuk keadaan Jongin. Aku mohon kembalilah kepada ku." Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya saat matanya bertemu dengan milik Sehun.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah meninggalkan ku Sehun ."

"Aku berjanji Jongin."

Mungkin ini memang benar-benar akhir yang bahagia untuk Jongin. Ia hanya ingin kisah ini kembali rumit dan menyakitkan. Ia ingin terus bersama Sehun. Selama yang ia bisa.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

Kris terbangun dari lamunannya setelah seseorang mengetuk pintu hotelnya dengan keras.

Buaghh

Sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu, seseorang masuk dengan paksa dan memukul rahang nya keras. Awalnya ia ingin melawan, tapi rasa terkejutnya lebih besar ketika ia menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah-

"Junmyeon..."

"Ya ini aku. Merindukan ku Kris?"

"Kenapa kau memukulku hah?!" Kris berteriak di depan wajah malaikat itu.

"Mengapa kau begitu bodoh?! Mengapa kau dan Luhan begitu bodoh,huh?! " Junmyeon memukul dada bidang Kris.

"Kenapa Kris?! Kenapa kalian harus berbohong seperti ini?!" Kris segera menahan lengan Junmyeon yabg terus memukuk dadanya .

" bukan kah kau yang meninginkan ini?!"

" aku ingin kau meluruskan semuanya, bukan malah memperburuk keadaan."

"Aku sudah meluruskannya."

"Apa yang kau luruskan bajingan?! Kau bahkan berbohong."

"Kau tahu, setidaknya kita butuh sedikit berbohong untuk menyatukan orang lain."

"Kau tak perlu berbohong. Kau hanya harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu dan... ya... mereka tak akan salah paham lagi."

"itu tidak seru sayang. "

"Setidaknya jelaskan bahwa orang yang kau cintai adalah aku bukannya Jongin." Junmyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Chup

"Kau cemburu eoh?"

"Kenapa kau bilang jika hubungan kita hanya settingan saja. Kau tidak serius dengan ku?" Junmyeon memelototi Kris berusaha untuk mengintimidasi laki-laki tinggi itu, tapi Kris malah menganggapnya imut.

"Seharusnya kau bilang jika Luhan mencintaimu ,namun kau mencintaiku. Bukannya mengajak Luhan bekerja sama untuk membodohi Sehun dan Jongin dengan mengajak Sehun untuk kembali pada Luhan ."

Chup

Chup

Chup

"Biarkan saja. Aku ingin Sehun lebih serius dengan perasaannya. Aku tahu bagaimana Jongin menyukainya sejak dulu. Dan Luhan juga sudah sepakat untuk melakukan semuanya." Kris memeluk Junmyeon erat.

"Kau baik sekali." Junmyeon mengejek.

"Kau tau...rahangku masih sakit . Dan aku yakin maknae itu akan datang kemari sebentar lagi. Kau harus tanggung jawab."

Tak lama suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Kris segera menarik sang kekasih menuju kamarnya untuk bersembunyi.

"Kau disini. Jika Sehun memukulku nanti . Aku akan menyekap mu malam ini."

Chup

Kris kembali keruang tengah untuk membuka pintu. Dan dari sini Junmyeon dapat mendengar suara debuman yang ia yakini dari Sehun yang memukul Kris.

"Hahh... sepertinya aku akan di 'habisi' oleh Kris malam ini "

.

.

.

.

.

End

ku tau ini seperti terburu-buru. maafkan. terima kasih untuk semua yang udah baca ff gj ini. maaf kalo banyak typo. aku pengen buat cerita baru lagi buat hunkai tapi nanti aja deh...wkwkwk

sekali lagi thank a lot.


End file.
